A High School Rockstar
by austinandallywiki
Summary: Join Austin and Ally, together with Trish, Dez, Aaron and Lexi as they balance their high school lives with their dream to being a rockstar, film director, song writer and actress! For more information, visit the wikia page!
1. Ep 1 Songwriting & Starfish

[Miami Senior High School]

*Bell Rings*

Austin: Finally! School's over.

Dez: It's just the first day but I have tons of homework.

Trish: Too bad. I have no homework.

Ally: Uhh yes you do.

Trish: Shh! I know, I just want to make him feel bad. (Whispers to Ally)

Austin: So Ally, do you think maybe we could write a new song today?

Ally: I guess we could.

[At the Sonic Boom]

Austin: Can we write the song now?

Ally: I'm still busy doing homework.

Trish: Thirty minutes have passed and I haven't done anything.

Ally: Trish, it's been three hours.

Trish: Uhh how can the time pass by so fast?

Ally: You fell asleep.

(Austin plays Frisbee with Dez)

Ally: Dez, how many times have I told you that there's no playing in the store!

Dez: Relax Ally, Frisbee is a very safe game. Nothing's going to…

(The Frisbee hits a bunch of instruments)

Dez: Break…

Ally: Dez! Do you know how many things you've broken in the store?

Dez: No, how many?

Ally: Hmm… Let me see, a lot?

Austin: Ally, don't worry. I'll fix it for you. (Smiles at Ally)

Ally: Thanks Austin. (Blushes)

[At Ally's practice room]

Trish: Admit it Ally.

Ally: Admit what?

Trish: That you like Austin. (Smiles)

Ally: Wha-a-at? Austin? Uhh why would you think that?

(Trish opens Ally's book and points out to a drawing of Austin)

Trish: Then explain this.

Ally: Trish! Don't touch my book!

Trish: Hahaha!

Ally: What is so funny about having a crush?

Trish: Ah hah! So you admit you have a crush on him! And I was laughing at your drawing. *Giggles*

Ally: I admit I have a crush on him… And I am bad at drawing… But this should just stay between us two.

Trish: Your drawing or your crush on Austin?

Ally: Both!

[At the Food court]

Austin: Dez, I can't believe you ate that ten-layered cake. First the twenty pound hamburger now this. What's next? A large pizza?

Dez: No, I already did that.

Austin: Anyways, what's up with my next video?

Dez: Well, I was thinking of doing a love story themed music video.

Austin: Love story? Why?

Dez: Cause I saw how you looked at Ally earlier and figured that would get you two close.

Austin: Me? Crush on Ally? No…

Dez: I didn't say anything about you crushing on Ally.

Austin: Ohh…

Dez: Wait, so you do like her!

Austin: Shh! Someone might hear you.

Dez: Don't worry, this will be our little secret. (Smiles)

[At school the next day]

Girl classmate: Hey Austin! Can I have an autograph?

Austin: Sure!

Teacher: What is the answer to 2y x 3x?

(Dez raises his hand)

Teacher: Yes Dez?

Dez: Are we still learning Math or English?

Trish: Math you doof! I'm surprised you even reached grade 10.

Dez: Haha very funny. (Sarcastic)

Trish: Oh yeah it is.

*Lunch bell rings*

[At the cafeteria]

Austin: Hey Ally, can we talk?

Ally: Sure, is it about the song?

Austin: No, I wanted to ask if…

Dallas: Hey Ally! Want to come join me over my table?

Ally: Umm sure… What were you gonna ask me?

Austin: Umm I wanted to ask if I could, uhh, have your yogurt?

Ally: Ohh sure, here you go.

Dez: Seriously? A Yogurt? You could have asked for her fries or drink.

Austin: What? (Confused look)

Dallas: So how's school so far?

Ally: Great! (Looks for Austin)

Dallas: Who are you looking for?

Ally: Umm nobody…

[Third Period]

Trish: Dez, did you finish the homework?

Dez: Of course I did. (Shows her)

Trish: That's for English, we're doing science.

Dez: Aww man! Then what did I give my English teacher?

(Dez's English teacher holding a science report with a dissected frog)

Trish: Hmm, you're safe. We have a substitute.

Dez: Why?

Trish: Apparently our science teacher ate a moldy hamburger and got sick.

[Dez's flashback]

Dez: (holding two burgers; one fresh and one moldy) Hey Mr. Stein!

Mr. Stein: Dez, where's your science homework. It's been 2 months.

Dez: I… Uhh…Hmm… Here! (Gives him the moldy hamburger)

Mr. Stein: Dez, An A+ for you. I'm very proud. (Eats the burger)

Dez: Don't!...

Mr. Stein: Don't what?

Dez: Don't talk when you're eating. Gotta go! (Runs out of the class)

[In the present]

Trish: Dez! Wake up! (Gets a cup of water and splashes it over Dez)

Dez: What was that for? I wasn't even asleep.

Trish: I know, I just wanted to splash you with water. *Laughs*

[The bell rings, fourth period goes by and ends]

[At the Sonic Boom]

Austin: Ally, I need to tell you something.

Ally: What?

Austin: I…

Dez: (Interrupts Austin) Good news Austin!

Austin: What now Dez? You won another food eating contest?

Dez: No, but I did win a contest for doing the most push-ups!

Ally: But you don't know how to do push-ups.

Dez: I know. I won because I was the only contestant.

Ally: Why?

Dez: The contest was four in the morning.

Ally: Why was it so early?

Dez: Because they couldn't do it at four in the afternoon.

Austin: So what's the good news?

Dez: Trish got you a gig! Tonight at the foodcourt.

Ally: That's awesome!

Austin: Cool! What am I going to sing?

Ally: Sing "Without You"!

Austin: Okay great!

[At the foodcourt]

Trish: Austin go backstage and wait till they call you.

Austin: Got it.

Dez: Wait! I'll just clip this microphone here so you can play the guitar.

Austin: Ouch!

Dez: Did the clip hurt you?

Austin: No, you're stepping on my foot.

Dez: Oh sorry.

Austin: Why are you wearing soccer shoes?

Dez: Because I lost my golf shoes.

(Austin goes backstage with Ally)

Austin: Ally, I think it's the right time to tell you this.

Dez: Put these on. (Gives Trish headphones and they wear them) It's so quiet.

Trish: What?

(Dez accidentally presses a button, which turns on Austin's Microphone)

*Note: Everyone at the mall can hear everything Austin is saying.

Austin: I can't hide my feelings any longer.

Ally: What do you mean Austin?

Austin: I've been wanting to tell you that…

Ally: That what?

Austin: That since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt like I couldn't look away. It was like love at first sight. I'm in love, with you…

Ally: Sorry what?

Austin: I'm in love with you!

Ally: I know, I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear you say it again. So you really like me?

Austin: Yeah! Why do you think I get nervous around you?

[Austin's flashback]

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Hey Ally. (Nervous)

(Austin picks up Dez's bottle of vinegar instead of his drink. He drinks it and spits it on Dez's face)

Ally: Eewww…

Dez: Was that my bottle of vinegar?

Ally: No Dez, it was paint. (Being sarcastic)

[In the present]

Ally: Austin, I feel the same way. I didn't know how to tell you before.

Crowd: Awww!

Austin: What's happening outside? (Looks out the curtain)

Ally: Austin your microphone is on!

Austin: Dez! Why did you turn on the microphone?

Dez: (Still wearing the headphones) What?

[At the Sonic Boom]

Dez: So you're telling me that everyone heard your conversation with Ally and knows that you like her?

Austin: Yes!

Dez: How come I didn't hear anything?

Trish: Has Austin asked you out yet?

Ally: No, because the whole mall were listening to our conversation!

Trish: I wasn't listening. Anyways, you two should talk alone, Dez and I have something important to do.

Dez: No we don…(Trish pinches his ear while dragging him out the store)…Oouch!

*Austin & Ally laughs*

Austin: So, let's continue our conversation.

Ally: You're not wearing any microphones are you?

Austin: Nope, nothing.

Ally: Good (Smiles)

Austin: So… Ally, do you want to be my girl?

Ally: Yes!

Austin: Wow, that was fast!

Ally: Ok, Y-e-s (Says it slowly)

Austin: Haha, I'm glad I met you…

Ally: Me too… Well, it's late… I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Austin: Alright (Smiles)

Ally: Goodnight! (Kisses Austin on the cheek)

Austin: (Smiles then leaves)


	2. Ep 2 Dates & Dares

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Dez playing the drums loud)

Ally: Dez, stop that!

Dez: Fine.

(Dez turns on the tennis ball launcher)

Ally: Why do you have that? (Takes a helmet from Dez's bag and puts it on)

(Austin walks in)

Austin: Hey Ally. (Kisses her on the cheek) What's with the helmet?

(A tennis ball hits Austin)

Ally: That.

Austin: Is Trish working at the Tennis store? Again?

(Trish Walks in)

Trish: Guess who got a job at Red Lovester!

Ally: If you're working at Red Lovester, then why is the tennis ball launcher still here?

Dez: Guess who bought a tennis ball launcher!

Ally: How were you able to afford that?

(Ally looks at an empty rack where an expensive blue violin used to be)

Ally: Dez, did you take the violin to buy that tennis ball launcher?

Dez: Whaaat? No!

(The tennis storeowner walks by the store)

Tennis storeowner: Thanks Dez! (Plays the violin)

Trish: Anyways, I have a gift for you two lovebirds!

(Austin & Ally smiles at each other)

Trish: Here…

Austin: A dinner date for two? Thanks Trish!

Dez: So Austin, who are you bringing?

Trish: Ally!

Dez: Can't blame me for trying.

Austin: So Ally, I'll pick you up at eight?

Ally: Yes! I'd love that! But who's going to look after the store?

Trish: Dez and I will take care of it.

Ally: I don't know… Last time you took care of the store, well the store didn't open up for at least two weeks.

Austin: Don't worry Ally, everything will be fine. I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

Ally: I guess, but this will be the last time.

Austin: Ok then, see you Ally! (Austin & Dez leaves)

Ally: Let's go to my house.

Trish: Who's going to look after the store?

Ally: Mary will look after it.

Trish: Who's Mary?

Ally: My dad's cousin, which is my Aunt. She helps us with the business.

Trish: Why didn't you hire me?

Ally: We don't pay her.

Trish: Good thing you didn't. Maybe she can look after the store tonight!

Ally: She has some personal things to do.

Trish: Well, okay. Let's go!

[At Ally's house; 5PM]

Lester: Girls! There are some snacks down here! Help yourselves!

Ally: Thanks dad!

Trish: Thanks Mr. Dawson!

Ally: What time is it?

Trish: What do you think of me, a clock? You have a clock on your wall.

Ally: Geez, I was just asking.

Trish: It's four.

Ally: Was it that hard? Anyways what should I wear?

Trish: Let's check your closet.

(Trish opens Ally's closet)

Trish: What are you? An eighty year old? We need to get you some real clothes.

Ally: What's wrong with my clothes?

Trish: Have you seen yourself in those clothes?

Ally: Yes I have.

Trish: I feel bad…

Ally: For me?

Trish: For the mirror. Let's go back to the mall and get a new dress for you.

Ally: I don't have any money to spend on a new dress.

Trish: Problem solved! Guess who got a job at Dress Hut!

Ally: What happened to your job at Red Lovester?

Trish: Guess.

Ally: You got fired.

Trish: Well, that was fast. I got a gift card for you to use at Dress Hut!

Ally: How did you get fired so fast?

Trish: Apparently that dinner date for two that I gave you wasn't for free for employees… So they marked that coupon invalid.

Ally: What? Uhh… Now my date with Austin will cost a lot. Uh how do I know that this gift card for Dress Hut is for free for employees?

Trish: Because I found it inside the storage room at Dress Hut.

Ally: So?

Trish: There was a sign at the door that says Employees only. I'm pretty sure that means that everything behind that door is for employees.

Ally: *Laughs* I'll just ask my dad for some money, in case.

(Trish and Ally runs downstairs)

Ally: Dad Trish and I are going back to the mall. Can I have some money to get a new dress?

Lester: Who's going to look after the store?

Ally: Trish and Dez will take care of it.

Lester: Okay honey… Are you going to have dinner here?

Trish: (Interrupts Ally) Nope!

Ally: (Glares at Trish) Last time I checked, I'm Ally not you.

Trish: Sorry…

Lester: Why not?

Trish: (Interrupts Ally again) Because she has a…

Ally: (Cuts her before she finished) Again…

Trish: Sorry… Again…

Ally: Dad, I have a date… You look wonderful, did you lose weight? Gotta go, Love ya!

Lester: Ally…

Ally: I have a date tonight with Austin…

Lester: How come I did not know this? Get home before midnight; we'll have a long talk… And bring your friend Austin with you if he has time…

Ally: Okay, Take care…

(Ally and Trish leaves for the mall)

[At the Sonic Boom; 5:30PM]

Austin: Hey Aunt Mary! We'll take care of the store.

Mary: Thanks.

Austin: Dez how long have you been here? I was looking for you.

Dez: I've been here at the store the whole time. Do you think Ally will notice that the other violin is missing?

Austin: Dez… What did you do?

Dez: I might have exchanged it for an ice-cream maker.

Austin: Forget about that. What am I going to wear tonight?

Dez: Just wear a suit & tie.

Austin: Ok that would be fine.

Dez: I'll take care of the store.

Austin: I don't think that's a great idea. Why don't I stay here and you get my clothes from my house.

Dez: Fine.

(Dez leaves)

[At Austin's house; 10 minutes later]

Dez: Hmmm… I guess this blue tie will be fine.

(Dez puts Austin's stuff in his backpack)

Dez: I wonder where Austin's parents are…

[At the Sonic Boom; 6PM]

Dez: Austin, I got your stuff.

Austin: Where?

Dez: In my backpack.

Austin: What?

(Austin takes his stuff from Dez's backpack)

Dez: What's wrong?

Austin: Now it's wrinkled!

Dez: Don't worry, just iron it.

Austin: How?

Dez: Here.

(Dez takes out an iron from his backpack and gives it to Austin)

[At Dress Hut; 6:30PM]

Ally: There's so much to choose from.

Trish: How about those pink dress?

Ally: Too short.

Trish: Ok, how about that one?

Ally: Too colorful.

Trish: Then which one do you like?

Ally: Oohh how about this red one?

Trish: Oh that's cute!

Ally: I'll just pay for it.

Trish: Here, use my gift card.

Ally: Fine I'll try…

(Ally goes to the counter)

Saleslady: Sorry but this gift card is empty.

Ally: It's ok, here. (Gives some cash)

(Ally walks back to Trish)

Ally: Trish, this is empty!

Trish: Oh, sorry…

Ally: Let's just go, it's almost seven.

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Ally and Trish walks in)

Austin: Hey Ally, y-you look gorgeous! (Smiles)

Ally: *Giggles* T-thanks (Blushes), You look handsome!

Austin: Thanks, let's go?

Ally: Wait… Trish, don't forget to close the store at nine and clean up. And Dez, keep this in case. (Gives Dez a fire extinguisher)

Trish: Got it!

Dez: (Confused) Okay…

Trish: Have fun guys!

[At the Red Lovester; 8PM]

Austin: Here you go. (Smiles and pulls the chair for Ally)

Ally: Thanks Austin, you're so sweet…

Austin: Waiter!

Waiter: Here's your menu, would you like some paper and crayons?

Austin: We're mature young adults, we don't need those… (Sees an ice sculpture of a lobster) Oooh Lobster!

Waiter: Yeah, real mature…

Austin: What would you like Ally?

Ally: These are so expensive.

Austin: Price doesn't matter, Order anything you like.

Ally: I already have that, (Smiles at Austin)

Austin: Aww…

Waiter: Are you guys going to order?

Ally: Ohh, I'll just have your special.

Austin: Make that two.

Ally: Austin, thanks for all these.

Austin: Anything for my girl.

Ally: You do know they won't accept the gift certificate Trish gave us right?

Austin: Of course I do. (Pretends to drop something) Oops, gotta get that. (Takes out his wallet to check if he has money secretly) *Sighs*

Ally: What did you drop?

Austin: My… Uhh…Spoon!

Ally: Austin, we haven't gotten any spoons yet *Laughs*

Austin: So Ally, when did you start to like me?

Ally: Remember the first time we met?

Austin: Yeah, in the store…

Ally: I thought you were cute, but annoying… But still cute (Smiles)

Waiter: Here's your drinks and food. Enjoy your meal! *Whispers to himself* Kids…

[At the Sonic Boom]

Trish: I'm bored.

Dez: There are no customers… Let's close now!

Trish: Let's play Truth or Dare! You go first.

Dez: I pick Dare!

Trish: I dare you to close up the store and clean up!

Dez: Piece of cake.

(After fifteen minutes of cleaning up)

Dez: Done!

Trish: Wow, thanks for being dumb and doing all the job!

Dez: I'll get my revenge… It's your turn.

Trish: Dare…

Dez: I dare you to reach that guitar on the top shelf and put it back.

Trish: That's so easy.

Dez: Without using any chairs or steps.

Trish: Ugh! That's unfair! I'm short…

Dez: Not my fault…

Trish: Fine, but I can do it.

(Trish reaches out for the guitar)

Trish: Uhh, almost… There… Ahh!

(Trish falls back but kept her balance, but knocked over a rack of organs and the cymbals, followed by the violins and then the electric guitars)

Trish & Dez: Uh-oh…

Trish: Dez, you are in so much trouble.

Dez: Me?

Trish: I had to try…

[At the Red Lovester; 9PM]

Ally: Wow, the food is great!

Austin: Not as great as you... (Holds Ally's hand)

Ally: *Giggles* Have we paid?

Austin: Yup, we're the only ones left here…

Ally: Let's go?

Austin: Okay…

(They stop before the doorway)

Ally: Austin, Thanks for this.

Austin: Anything for you (Smiles)

(They look at each other's eyes)

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Yes? (Touches her cheek)

Ally: I love you…

Austin: I love you too…

(They get closer to each other, their lips almost touching)

Waiter: (Interrupts them) Run along! We are closed… Bye! *Whispers to himself* Kids…

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Trish picks up the guitar)

Trish: We should clean up before they…

(Austin & Ally walk in; Ally reading some tweets)

Trish: Get here…

Dez: You'll never guess what happened…

Ally: Let me guess… You played truth or dare and you dared Trish to reach the guitar but she's too short and fell back causing this mess.

Dez: Good guess.

Trish: How did you know?

Ally: Dez's tweet…

Trish: Dez? I'm sorry Ally, I promise I'll fix this mess.

Ally: Oh you will.

Austin: There's so much mess…

Ally: Dez…

Dez: Yeah?

Ally: Where's the other violin?

Austin: Someone's in trouble!

Dez: Umm… Uh… (Runs out)

Ally: Dez! (Runs after him)

(Austin & Trish laughs)


	3. Ep 3 Stars & Storms

[At the Sonic Boom]

Ally: Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!

(Dez walks in with a huge pen)

Ally: What's with the huge pen?

Dez: Duh, to write on that huge notepad?

Austin: Dez and I are doing a project tomorrow.

Ally: Umm Austin, I forgot to tell you last week that my dad wants to talk to us both.

Austin: How about tomorrow at 8? I want you to meet someone tomorrow after school.

Ally: Who?

Austin: It's a surprise. Trish & Dez will meet them too.

Ally: Them?

Austin: Yes, Speaking of Trish, where is she?

Ally: Yeah I haven't seen her since school ended.

Dez: I saw her a wanted help sign outside the Choc-o-Late Shop.

Ally: She's getting another job. *Laughs*

(Trish walks in)

Trish: Guess who got rejected from a job (Sad)

Ally: Why?

(Trish's Flashback)

Trish: Oooh! The Choc-o-late Shop needs employees.

(Trish takes the sign and goes in the shop)

Trish: Hi, I want to apply for a job…

Ashley's Furniture Manager: Trish? What ere you doing here applying for a job? Don't you work at Ashley's Furniture?

Trish: I thought you fired me?

Ashley's Furniture Manager: No! But now I am. You're fired. (Walks out)

Choc-o-late Shop Manager: Oh I must have put up the wrong sign. (Takes the sign from Trish)

Trish: What? Uhh… (Walks out)

(The manager then puts the sign back after Trish left)

Trish: So that's how I was fired.

Austin: Anyways I need all of you to come here straight after school tomorrow.

Dez: No need to remind me, this is where I always go after school.

(Swings the huge pen towards Austin, Ally & Trish and ink blows up on their faces)

Dez: Oops…

Ally: Eewww…

Trish: We should cleanup.

Austin: Great idea.

[At school the next day; Third period]

(Dez and Austin presenting in front of the class)

Dez: And that is how you write with a huge pen.

Mr. Stein: Okay… Thanks Dez and Austin for that… weird presentation. (Looks out the window) Ooh it looks like a storm is coming.

*Speaker*

Principal: Attention students, you are going to be dismissed earlier today due to the storm hitting Miami in a few hours. Everyone is expected to go home immediately and do not loiter elsewhere.

Class: Yeah! *Cheering*

*Bell rings*

Austin: Come on! Let's go to the Sonic Boom.

[At the Sonic Boom]

Ally: Hey Dad!

Lester: I heard about the early dismissal. Do you think you can take care of the store?

Ally: Sure, we'll take care of the store. Be careful!

Trish: So Austin, who did you want us to meet?

Austin: They're probably in their way, hope they get here before the storm hits.

(A light rain starts)

Ally: Close the doors!

(A guy in a hoodie with a girl in a pink dress runs in before Austin closes the doors)

Austin: Oh here they are!

(Aaron takes of his hood revealing his face to them)

Ally: Aaron?

Dez: Hey Aaron!

Aaron: Ally?

Austin: You know each other?

Ally: Yeah, we were in the same class in Kindergarten. Wait how do you know him Austin?

Austin: He's my brother.

Trish: You have a brother?

Ally: What? I suspected that before since you have the same last name but it's impossible since you're both the same age and you don't even look alike.

Aaron: I'm adopted.

Ally: Ohh…

Trish: Wait, are you the famous singer dancer from San Diego?

Aaron: Yup! By the way, this is Lexi, my girlfriend.

Lexi: Hey guys! Aaron has told me a lot of things about you guys! (Smiles)

Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez: Hey Lexi!

Austin: It's a good thing your flight wasn't delayed because of the storm.

(The rain becomes heavy and gust of winds causes the trees to sway)

*A loud Thunder*

(Everyone shouts)

Trish: Is this a storm or a hurricane?

[At Ally's practice room; after 3 hours]

Trish: So you went to California when you were ten?

Aaron: Yup, I came there to look for my biological parents, but instead I went to San Diego and became a singer dancer.

Ally: So Lexi, are you going to school here?

Lexi: Yeah. (Smiles) I am so excited!

Ally: You can be our new best friend!

Lexi: Really? That's so sweet…

Dez: Yeah we'll show you around.

Lexi: Thanks!

Austin: Having fun?

*Loud thud*

Ally: What was that?

(They ran downstairs and saw a tree blocking the doors)

Trish: The tree must have fell because of the storm!

(Austin, Aaron and Dez try to push open the doors)

Austin: It's no use, the tree is too heavy.

Lexi: We're stuck here.

Austin: How bad can it be?

(Lights go off)

Austin: I spoke too soon.

Dez: How are we going to get home?

Trish: Call your dad!

Ally: Ok. (Calls her dad) Ahh I have no bars!

Lexi: No bars too.

Dez: Same here.

Austin: Why don't we just wait for the storm to stop?

Trish: Well according to the news earlier, it will last for about three days.

Ally: You watch the news? *Laughs*

Trish: I happen to walk by the Electronics shop and accidentally watched a portion of the news.

Lexi: Three whole days? I can't go for three days without my make-up kit!

Trish: You can use mine.

Lexi: Your make-u probably doesn't match my skin tone.

Ally: Trish you don't have one.

Trish: Then who's did I use this morning?

Ally: I don't even want to know.

Austin: Well we can play a game!

Trish: With what, instruments?

Dez: Maybe we can watch TV!

Lexi: Dez, the power is off.

Dez: Then turn it on.

Trish: One more and I'm going to throw him outside.

Dez: How are you going to do that? The door is blocked.

Trish: Ugh!

Aaron: Why don't we write a song?

Ally: It's too dark… What are we going to do?

[At Ally's house]

Lester: Ally pick up your phone.

(His phone dies)

Lester: Great, just great.

(Goes to the garage and heads for the mall)

[At the Sonic Boom]

Aaron: Dez, why are you soaking wet? And where did you get food?

Ally: Yeah, There's no food in the store.

Dez: Oh, I went to the grocery to get some food.

Lexi: What? How did you get out?

Dez: The backdoor?

Lexi: There's a backdoor?

Ally: Right! We were busy panicking we forgot about the backdoor!

Austin: Let's go!

Dez: Can't.

Aaron: What do you mean?

Dez: When I came back inside, something fell and blocked the door so we can't go out anymore.

Trish: Dez! Why didn't you tell us earlier about the backdoor?

Dez: Because you didn't ask.

Trish: Ugh!

Ally: Wait a sec… The fire escape!

Trish: Yes!

(Everyone ran up to the storage room and finds a trap door leading to the fire escape.)

Trish: I'll go first.

(Trish goes down the ladder but slips and fell on a bed of wet leaves)

Dez: Trish! Are you okay?

(Trish stands up and spits out a leaf)

Trish: Yeah I'm great! (Sarcastic)

(Aaron, Dez, Lexi and Austin go down the ladder)

Austin: Your turn Ally.

(Ally goes down slowly but slips and falls)

Austin: Ally!

(Austin catches Ally)

Austin: Are you okay?

Ally: I'm okay, thanks Austin.

(They walk towards the parking lot)

Lester: Ally! Over here!

Ally: Oh, thanks dad.

Lester: Who are your friends?

Ally: Oh this is Aaron, Austin's brother, and Lexi.

Aaron & Lexi: Hey Mr. Dawson.

Lester: Nice to meet you. Hop on!

Dez: Wow, it's raining cats and dogs…

(A bird poops on Dez)

Dez: And bird poop…

*Everyone laughs*

[At Ally's house]

Lester: I'll just prepare some hot cocoa.

Ally: Dad, there's a tree blocking the door to the store…

Lester: That's okay honey, at least it's all safe.

Ally: Us?

Lester: No, the instruments… But you too…

Lexi: Hmm it's been a long day. We should go.

Ally: Oh no you can stay overnight. You guys can stay too but at the guest room. Is it okay dad?

Lester: Yeah of course (Heads to the kitchen)

Austin: You heard her guys you go to the guest room.

Ally: You too Austin.

Austin: Well you can't blame a guy for trying.

*Dez and Aaron laughs*


	4. Ep 4 Nightmares & Nightclubs

[At School; Fourth period]

(Lexi plays the guitar)

Ally: Wow, you're good with the guitar!

Trish: Yeah! You're awesome!

Lexi: Thanks! A friend of mine taught me.

Trish: Who?

Lexi: Chyna, she knows how to play almost all of the instruments.

Ms. Grande: Okay class, tell me what you're most good at.

Lexi: Instruments!

Ally: Songwriting *Whispers to the teacher*

Ms. Grande: How about you Trish?

Trish: Getting fired at jobs!

Lexi: Trish, I think she meant in music.

Trish: Oh, singing!

Ally: You can sing?

Trish: Do you want to hear it?

Ms. Grande: Let's move on! For your group project, I want you too…

*Bell rings*

Ms. Grande: We'll continue tomorrow.

(Ally, Trish & Lexi walks up to their lockers. Austin hugs Ally from behind)

Ally: Austin! *Giggles*

Austin: What? (Kisses Ally on the cheek)

Lexi & Trish: Aww! How sweet!

Austin: Trish, I haven't been on a gig for a long time now. I suppose you have one for me?

Trish: Austin, you had a gig last night.

Austin: I know, but that's a long time.

Trish: Ok fine, I'll get you a gig soon.

Dez: Hey guys!

Lexi: Where's Aaron?

Dez: I don't know.

Lexi: How would you not know? You're in the same class with him.

Dez: Oh I just remembered, he left early.

Ally: Why?

Aaron: Hey guys!

Austin: Dez? What's wrong?

Dez: Uhm… Uhh.. Someone broke Aaron's guitar!

(Aaron opens his locker and bits of his guitar fell out)

Aaron: You broke it, didn't you?

Dez: You have no proof!

(Ally reads Dez's tweet)

Ally: Broke Aaron's guitar…

Dez: Fine I admit!

Aaron: It's ok Dez.

Trish: Do you want to go now?

Ally: Yeah

Lexi: Let's go!

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Lexi plays the guitar while Aaron sings)

Aaron: Tonight is the night,

We'll go take a flight

Across the beautiful sky,

So baby don't cry

Ally: Whoo! That's an awesome song!

Aaron: Thanks. I wrote it for Lexi a year ago.

Ally: That's so sweet!

Austin: I'll write one for you Ally!

Ally: Just stick to singing…

(Austin goes up to Ally's practice room. Trish enters)

Trish: Guess who got a job at the Drugstore!

Ally: What's so fun working at a drugstore?

Dez: Thanks for this drink Trish!

(After a while, Dez falls asleep)

Trish: That! *Laughs*

Lexi: Is he dead?

Trish: No, I put some sleeping powder in his drink.

Aaron: How long does that lasts?

Trish: Thirty minutes. Where's Austin?

Austin: I'm up here!

(Ally, Lexi, Trish & Aaron leaves Dez and goes up to Ally's practice room)

Trish: I have good news Austin!

Austin: You made Dez fall asleep?

Trish: No, how do you even know that?

Austin: Dez tweeted it.

Trish: How could he have tweeted it?

(Dez enters)

Dez: I know you put something in my drink… So I pretended to drink it and pretended to fall asleep. Not as dumb as you think now huh?

(Dez drinks the bottle)

Aaron: You realize you just drank…

(Dez falls on the sofa)

Aaron: The bottle…

Austin: So what's the good news?

Trish: I booked you a gig at Nightingale Club!

Austin: Trish that's great!

Trish: It's this Friday.

Austin: Got it.

Aaron: Good job Trish!

Trish: I know.

[At School]

Austin: (Alone at the school) Where is everyone?

(Austin walks around the school and finds it empty)

Austin: Hello? Anybody here?

(Austin sees three people standing in the hallway)

Austin: Excuse me, where is…

(The three people turn around revealing his Grandmother, a peanut vendor and a Viking)

Austin: Aahhh!

(Austin wakes up at Sonic Boom alone)

Austin: Phew! It was just a nightmare…

(Austin stands up and turns, seeing his grandmother, a peanut vendor and the Viking by the door)

Austin: Aahhh!

(Austin wakes up and finds himself in his bedroom)

Austin: Another nightmare!

(Austin eyes adjusted to the darkness and sees his grandmother, a peanut vendor and a Viking standing by his bed)

Austin: Noooo!

(Austin wakes up in his bedroom)

Austin: (Pinches himself) A nightmare in a nightmare… In a nightmare?

[At school the next day; Third period]

Ally: Austin? What happened to you this morning? You weren't in Math class. And why do you look like you didn't get some sleep?

Austin: I didn't get some sleep… I had a horrible nightmare… In a nightmare… in another nightmare…

Ally: What?

Austin: It's confusing…

Ally: Come here, rest on my shoulders…

Aaron: Yeah bro, get some rest…

Trish: Yeah, your gig is on two days…

Dez: You should have stayed at your house…

Austin: I can't… Every time I close my eyes, the same nightmare always comes to me…

Lexi: What's your nightmare about?

Austin: My grandmother, a peanut vendor and a Viking.

Ally: Yeah he dreams about that a lot… We're you eating peanuts again?

Austin: I forgot…

Ally: Why don't you sleep over at my house for one night?

Austin: I don't think your dad will let a guy sleep with you.

Ally: How about everyone come to my house tonight and sleep there…

Austin: Okay, thanks Ally.

Ally: No problem… (Kisses his forehead)

[At Ally's house; 10pm]

Dez: It's a good thing there's no school tomorrow and Friday so Austin can rest.

Aaron: Yeah…

Lexi: So Dez and Aaron, you sleep on the floor with these sleeping bags. Trish & I will sleep on the couch.

Aaron: Okay… (Kisses Lexi on the lips) Goodnight!

Ally: I'll be with Austin here…

Lexi: Trish, you should get a boyfriend.

Trish: I will think about having a boyfriend when I get a real job.

Ally: You mean never?

Trish: Hey I can get a real job… Just wait…

(Dez laughs)

Ally: Try to sleep Austin.

Austin: Okay…

[20 minute later]

(Austin wakes up)

Austin: Aahhh!

(Dez, Aaron, Ally, Trish & Lexi wakes up)

Ally: What's wrong?

Trish: Are you okay?

Lexi: What happened?

Aaron: Where's my pillow?

Austin: I had a nightmare… again…

(Austin remains awake for the whole night while everyone else sleeps)

[At the Sonic Boom the next day]

Austin: Need… to…stay…awake…

(Dez splashes him with a bucket of water)

Ally: Dez?

Austin: What was that for?

Dez: What? He said he have to stay awake.

Aaron: You didn't have to do that.

(Trish walks in)

Trish: Guess who has solutions to our problems!

Lexi: You?

Trish: No, the Internet.

Ally: What's the solution?

Trish: There are two options. One is to attach this to his bod and shocks him whenever he feels sleepy.

Ally: What? All I heard was stupid idea… too dangerous… stupid idea.

Trish: Okay, how about we spray him with pepper spray?

Aaron: How does that help?

Trish: It doesn't. I just wanted to try this pepper spray I got.

Lexi: Why do you have pepper spray?

Trish: To protect myself.

Dez: From who?

Trish: From a guy like Dez.

Dez: Dez who?

Trish: It's you dork!

Dez: (Confused) What?

Austin: Any other options?

Trish: Nothing… I guess we have to cancel your gig Austin.

Austin: No I can still perform.

Ally: Trish is right, we'll just look for another next time.

Austin: It's okay Ally I can manage.

Aaron: Are you sure?

Austin: Yeah…

(After rehearsing, they all went to Ally's house)

[At Ally's house; 9PM]

Trish: Ok, so tomorrow at 10PM, you're going to perform.

Austin: Got it…

Lester: You guys want anything?

Aaron: It's ok Mr. Dawson.

Lester: Okay then, I'll just look after the store.

Ally: Aren't you closing it?

Lester: We have some important customers.

Ally: Ok.

[At Ally's bedroom the next morning]

Ally: Everyone had a good sleep?

Aaron: Yeah

Austin: Nope…

Trish: Do you think you can still perform?

Austin: Yes, I still have some energy left.

Lexi: Where's Dez?

(Dez walks in)

Dez: I stayed awake the whole night.

Aaron: What did you do?

Dez: Played chess. I found out I'm good at it.

Ally: Whom did you even play with?

Dez: Oh you need two players?

Ally: How did you even play?... Never mind…

Lexi: Come on let's practice!

(After practicing for hours)

[At Nightingale Club; Backstage]

Austin: I don't think I have any energy left…

Dez: Here have some of my Energy drink…

Austin: Thanks Dez… (Drinks the bottle)

(Austin goes to the stage)

Trish: Is that the drink I gave you the other day?

Dez: Yeah?

Ally: And you let Austin drink it?

Dez: What's wrong?

Trish: That bottle was the one I gave you with the sleeping powder!

Dez: Oopss…

(Austin grabs the Microphone)

Austin: Hey! I'm… Austin… Star… Moon… Room… Getting… Dark…

Ally: Uh-oh…

(Austin falls back and falls asleep. Ally, Trish, Dez, Lexi and Aaron runs out to the stage and wakes Austin up)

Ally: Austin!

Dez: Austin wake up!

(Austin doesn't wake up and snores)

Ally: Aww… he's finally asleep!

Lexi: We should just let him sleep.

(Ally stands up and realizes she is on stage)

Ally: Trish?

Trish: Why?

Ally: I'm on stage…

Trish: Uh-oh…

Ally: Why do I see stars?

Trish: Someone catch her!

(Ally faints but Dez catches her)

[At the dressing room; an hour and a half later]

(Austin wakes up)

Austin: I'm Austin Moon and!... What happened?

Aaron: You fell asleep.

Austin: Really? I had no nightmares!

Trish: That's great!

Austin: Did Ally fell asleep too?

Trish: Nope.

Austin: She was on stage.

Lexi: Yup.

Aaron: So no nightmares? How?

Austin: I guess I was just thinking about it too much…

(Ally wakes up)

Ally: I fainted? (Embarrassed)

Dez: Yeah *Laughs*

Ally: Got over your nightmares?

Ausitn: Yeah! Got over your stage fright?

Ally: Guess not…

(They all laugh)

7


	5. Ep 5 Spies & Missions

[At school; Friday]

Ms. Grande: Okay class, you have a week off. Have a great week!

*Bell rings*

(Ally, Trish & Lexi walks to their lockers)

Lexi: Trish, why do you have a cake in your locker?

Trish: Oh it's not real. I'm working at Marble Cakes so I have to wear this cake hat.

Ally: Weren't you fired yesterday?

Trish: Oooh, I better return this… Nah!

Lexi: Where are the guys?

Trish: They're at the foodcourt at the mall.

Ally: Dez tweeted again?

Trish: No, they left a note on their locker.

Lexi: Let's go!

[At the foodcourt]

Aaron: What are we going to do for the whole week?

Dez: I know.

Austin: What?

Dez: Let's look for a gig to do.

Aaron: I think Austin has performed in every place here in Miami.

Austin: Oh here are the girls!

Ally: Hey Austin! (Kisses him on the cheek)

Trish: What's happening?

Aaron: We're thinking of things to do during the week.

Ally: Work.

Dez: Work? Where?

Ally: Sonic Boom.

Aaron: We should have fun, not work!

[At a secret, hidden, really secret headquarters]

Unknown Person: One of our spies is at the Mall of Miami. Unlock the trap door and bring forth this spy who would save the world of music!

Man #1: What's with the words?

Unknown Person: I thought it was cool to say that…

[At the foodcourt]

(The spy is talking on the phone)

Spy: Stand by the trapdoor? Okay.

(The spy hangs up the phone and walks towards the trap door)

Spy: Oooh Ice cream!

(He walks away)

Austin: Let's go back to the store.

(Ausitn, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lexi & Aaron walks to the trapdoor when it suddenly opens and all of them screams)

Ally: Aahhh! What is this?

(They drop onto a train cart)

Aaron: Ouch!

Dez: What's wrong?

Aaron: You're sitting on me…

Dez: Oh.

(The train speeds up and they jerk to the back of the train cart)

Trish: Where are we?

Ally: I don't know!

Lexi: We're in some kind of tunnel.

Dez: Underground?

Ally: No Dez, we're up in the stratosphere. (Sarcastic)

Dez: Really?

Austin: Of course not.

Aaron: I see some kind of light! Wait… It's a dead end!

Lexi: How do we stop?

Ally: Everyone hold on! (Ally hugs Austin)

(The wall opens up and the train cart slows down)

Trish: What is this place?

Austin: A spy headquarters.

Lexi: Yeah right.

Aaron: It is actually. Look, there's a sign.

(They exit the train cart)

Guard #1: Hey, there are some kids there! They shouldn't find out about the spy headquarters. Act normal!

(The other guard starts dancing)

Austin: (Walks up to them) Are you acting "normal"?

Dez: Clearly, that's not normal.

Guards #2: What are you kids doing here at a private property?

Ally: Private property?

Lexi: Underground?

Dez: Yeah what are you doing underground?

Guard #1: Nicely played… Escort them to the president.

Ally: President of the United States?

Guard #1: No, president of the headquarters.

Austin: So this is a secrets spy headquarters?

Guard #2: I told you we shouldn't talk to them.

Guard #1: Just bring them to the president.

(The guard scans his hand on a scanner and a secret door opens)

Lexi: Cool!

[In the meeting room]

President: Who are these kids?

Austin: Austin Moon sir.

Ally: Ally Dawson.

Trish: Patricia Maria De La Rosa, Trish for short.

Dez: Dez.

Assistant: Last name?

Dez: Oh no it's my first name.

Lexi: Lexi Reed.

Aaron: Aaron Moon.

President: Austin and Aaron, brothers and famous singers.

Austin: Yes sir.

President: Stop calling me sir.

Austin: Okay madam… I meant ok… I'm nervous.

President: Explain how you got here.

Lexi: We fell in a trapdoor.

Aaron: Fell in a train cart.

Ally: And your guards brought us here.

Austin: So… Why are we here?

Assistant: You're not supposed to be here. A designated spy was supposed to fall into the trapdoor.

Dez: Well, it's great knowing you all!

(The guards blocks them)

President: You are not allowed to go anywhere.

Lexi: Sorry, what?

President: If we let you go, you might tell the world about us.

Ally: What do you want us to do then?

Assistant: Well, since our spy didn't show up, we'll train you to be spies and send you on a mission.

President: *Whispers to his assistant* I was thinking of throwing them to the edge of the Earth but that's good too.

Austin: You do know we can hear you right?

President: Of course, I was just kidding.

Assistant: But you never kid sir.

President: Just this once.

Aaron: Us? Spies? On a mission? Awesome!

Trish: When do we start training?

President: Immediately! (Presses a button)

(A trapdoor opens and Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lexi & Aaron falls in it)

[In the training room]

(They slide off a hole in the wall)

Dez: I'm dizzy.

Trish: Oooh, I might have accidentally kicked you on the head.

(They hear the president speaks through the speakers: This is the training room. Each of you will be given a uniform or as we call it, a spy suit. Change in the washrooms to the left. Good luck. You'll need it.)

Dez: Ok…

(Austin, Aaron and Dez go to the washroom)

Austin: This is awesome! We're going to be spies! (Takes off his shirt and feels his abs) Uhh I need to workout more… (Takes off his jeans and takes a towel) I think I'm going to shower…

Dez: I wonder if we're going to space… (Changes to his spy suit)

Aaron: This is the best day! I'm totally going to tweet this!

Austin: (Comes out of the shower) No! Remember, this is top secret. (Austin dries himself and walks to his suit and puts it on)

Aaron: Okay fine… (Takes his shirt and jeans off and puts on his spy suit)

[At the girl's washroom]

Lexi: I wish we'd do a mission in England.

Trish: Yeah!

Ally: I'm nervous, what if we fail our mission?

Lexi: That's why we're going to train.

(They stay in the changing room for fifteen minutes to chat and heads back to the training room)

Aaron: What took you so long?

Lexi: Just talked about stuff.

(Austin & Ally holds hands)

Austin: Don't worry Ally, we'll be fine.

Ally: (puts her arms around Austin) I know… (Smiles)

Trainer: Good afternoon kids, I'm your trainer for today. Name's Richard. First, we're going to do combat skills, weapons and the fun part, gadgets.

Aaron: Cool!

Richard: Combat skills. I'm going to teach you how to fight. Each one of you choose a robot dummy.

Austin: A Tom Cruise dummy? Awesome!

Dez: Well hello there Brittney Spears…

Trish: Are you seriously going to flirt with a dummy? Oooh make sense…

Dez: What do you mean?

Trish: A dummy (points to Dez) flirting with another dummy.

Dez: Ugh!

Lexi: Oooh! Zac Efron!

Aaron: Awesome! Will Smith!

Ally: I got the President Of The United States, President Coleman…

Trish: Who is this?

Richard: Oh that's the First Lady. Watch out, she fights hard.

Trish: How did you know?

Richard: Umm... I-I uh just know…

Trish: Come on don't be shy to tell us…

Aaron: Haha, yeah!

Richard: Um yeah I don't think you really need to…

Trish: You fought her but you lose, wasn't it?

Richard: Sure…

Trish: So we just fight these dummies?

Richard: Yeah, and just a heads up… They all fight back…

Dez: What do you mean?

(The Brittney Spears dummy punches Dez)

Dez: Oww!

(Austin dodges Tom Cruise's punches and kicks but can't defeat him)

Austin: Why won't you give up? I'm tired!

Lexi: It's a robot, they don't get tired.

Tom Cruise: I could do this all day.

Austin: It talks?

(Ally easily defeats her dummy with her kicks)

Richard: Good job Ally! You can rest now… Remember all of you, focus!

Aaron: What?

(His dummy punches him on the face)

Aaron: Oh, it's on!

(Aaron finally defeats his dummy using his speed and agility)

Richard: Excellent work!

(Austin finally defeats his dummy using his strength and after ten minutes of fighting, Dez, Lexi and Trish defeats their robot)

Richard: Good work! You are better than what I've expected…

Ally: Really?

Richard: Yeah, but actually I wasn't expecting anything from you guys since you're just kids and you have no experience.

Aaron: There goes my confidence.

Richard: I'm just kidding! Lesson number two, never listen to what people say about you. It's a distraction.

Dez: So we're not going to listen to you?

Richard: Of course you will!

Lexi: So what did you think of our training?

Richard: Well Ally, you've got a fast mind. Austin, you've got the strength. Aaron, agility and speed. Lexi, you've got flexibility. Trish, You've got something.

Trish: Yes!

Richard: And Dez, you've got… You…

Dez: Haha! Sucker!

Richard: *Whispers to himself* That sounded way less mean in my head…

Austin: So what's our mission?

Richard: Not my job to tell you. You will have a brief meeting with the president for that. Just some information for you, you'll have five days of training here. You'll sleep, eat and train here. No contact with the outside world. Every morning, you wake up and train.

Ally: But…

(The assistant speaks through the speakers: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lexi and Aaron, please proceed to the meeting room)

Lexi: How do we get there?

Richard: Take the elevator, go up to Level B-16, turn left then a right then another right and enter the first door to your left.

Ally: What?

Richard: Just follow the signs…

Austin: You could have just said so…

[In the elevator]

Aaron: Wow, how deep is this place?

Trish: So B-16?

Austin: Yeah…

Ally: We can't stay here for five days.

Trish: Why not?

Lexi: Yeah?

Ally: How about our lives above ground? Our parents?

Austin: Don't worry Ally, they will be fine. (Kisses her forehead)

Ally: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Austin: Of course (Smiles)

Lexi: I'll sleep with my baby!

Trish: Where do I sleep? I can't sleep with Dez.

Aaron: We'll talk about this later…

[In the meeting room]

President: Good evening! I've called you to talk about your mission. Before we begin, do any of you have a question?

Ally: How do we tell our parents about this?

President: You won't, you can't and you never will.

Austin: They're probably worrying about us now…

President: I doubt that…

Lexi: Why?

President: I've sent our team to inform your parents that you have been selected to join a competition in Canada. We have given them each ten thousand dollars for giving you consent.

Trish: So in short words, you bribed our parents? Sweet! Do we get money too?

President: Yes, Each of you will be given five thousand dollars to spend during your mission. If you accomplish your mission you will be rewarded.

Aaron: So where are we going?

Assistant: You'll be sent to Dubai.

President: I believe they were asking me…

Lexi: This is awesome!

President: Your mission is to prevent Arnold Anderson, a thief, from stealing every unique instrument from around the world.

Austin: Why is he taking all the instruments?

President: According to our sources, he had some bad experiences with instruments. These unique instruments are like a prototype of each. Without it, they can't make more of it. So Arnold is destroying every last instrument in this planet earth until the music world is destroyed.

Almost two hundred factories making instruments have closed down around the world.

Ally: That's terrible!

President: You would be staying at the Burj Khalifa where the annual instrument convention will be held. Do you accept your mission?

Trish: After that training? Heck yeah!

Ally: I'm in.

Dez: Me too!

Aaron: Same here.

Lexi: Totally!

Austin: Let's do this…

(Everyone in the meeting room cheers for them)

Assistant: You will be called the…

Trish: (Interrupts him) The Sonic Team!

Assistant: That would do…

[At Austin & Ally's room; After dinner]

Ally: So Trish, where are you sleeping?

Trish: Alone, I requested for my own room.

Austin: Well we better sleep. We have training early in the morning tomorrow.

Lexi: Goodnight everyone! (Lexi and Aaron leaves)

Trish: See you tomorrow! (Trish and Dez leaves)

Ally: I'm so tired…

Austin: Come here…

(Ally lies on the bed. Austin takes his shirt off)

Ally: What are you doing?

Austin: I take off my shirt when I'm sleeping…

Ally: I knew that.

Austin: How do you know that?

Ally: Forget it… (Lies down on Austin's arm) Do you think we can do this?

Austin: Yes Ally, we can…

Ally: Can I do this?

Austin: I believe in you. (Kisses her forehead)

Ally: (Cuddles Austin) Thanks Austin…

[The next morning]

(Ally wakes up and sees Austin out of the bed. She turns and sees Austin in the bathroom facing away from her without wearing anything)

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Oh sorry, bad habit. (Closes the door)

[In the training room]

Richard: Today we will be doing weapons and gadgets… Here (gives Lexi a pen)

Lexi: This is a pen… This is just a pen!

Richard: Press it.

Lexi: (Presses the button on top of the pen and it becomes a sword) Okay

it is not just a pen.

(Richard shows them some gadgets like laser lipstick, a force field watch and a lot

more and does another combat training for three hours. They did this training for

three more days)

[In the Meeting room]

President: Now that you have passed your training, we will send you to Dubai. An ambassador will be there to explain to you your mission further. Good luck agents and make us proud.

(Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Lexi and Aaron get on a private jet and they travel to

Dubai)

[In Dubai]

Ally: Whoa, this place is amazing!

Ambassador: Good morning Sonic Team. Follow me.

(They get into a limo and leaves and heads to the Burj Khalifa)

Trish: You know what, we should stay here for a while…

[At the Burj Khalifa]

Dez: This building is tall…

Ambassador: It is indeed. The tallest in the world.

Austin: Where's our room?

Ambassador: The top floor.

(Trish spits out the water in her mouth)

Ally: What's wrong Trish? Are you scared of heights?

Trish: No… I was only trying to spit on you guys but I have bad aim.

Ambassador: Let's just proceed to your room.

[In the elevator]

Lexi: This is taking so long.

Ally: We haven't even moved yet…

Austin: Are we there yet?

Aaron: We're almost halfway.

Ally: Everyone stop complaining… What's taking so long? I'm getting claustrophobic!

Trish: Ally calm down… We're almost there.

[In their room]

Lexi: This is huge!

Dez: I can fit like…

Trish: (Interrupts Dez) Don't even think about doing anything to this room.

Ambassador: The instrument convention will be held tonight. Arnold Anderson can be disguised as anyone, or anything… Don't be surprised if you catch him as a toilet bowl… But remember this, he has a dragon tattoo on his foot.

Lexi: We have to check their feet? Eewww…

Ambassador: Good Luck…

(The ambassador leaves)

Austin: Okay, let's freshen up and prepare for that convention.

(Austin, Aaron & Dez changes to their suit while Ally, Trish & Lexi changes to their dresses)

Austin: Wow Ally, you look beautiful…

Ally: Thanks (Smiles)

Aaron: We should head down… The elevator will take a long time again…

Dez: Wear these so we can communicate. (Gives everyone ear buds)

Trish: Can you pass e my lipstick?

Dez: Here (Gives her the laser lipstick by mistake)

Ally: Trish! That's the…

(Trish opens it and a laser beamed through the chandelier and it shatters)

Ally: Laser…

Aaron: Let's just go.

Lexi: Austin & Trish, you go to where they keep the fake instruments to see if Arnold's there. The rest of us will keep a lookout at the convention.

[At the convention]

Aaron: See anything suspicious?

Lexi: I see movement behind the curtains.

Ally: I'll check it…

(Ally goes behind the curtain and finds a man in black)

Ally: What are you doing here?

(The man attacks Ally)

Ally: I need back up!

Aaron: Dez go help Ally!

Dez: Ok…

Austin: What's happening to Ally?

(No response)

Austin: Ally? Are you there? Ally!

Ally: Guess what, your girlfriend just defeated a bad guy…

Austin: I'm proud of you…

Ally: Still not Arnold…

Austin: Guess not because he is right here with us… Guys back up!

Arnold: Well who do we have here? Spy kids?

Trish: We aren't spies… We are just kids… *Whispers to Austin* I think I played that well…

Arnold: I can still hear you…

Austin: Why are you doing this?

Arnold: Because instruments ruined my life!

Trish: How can this ruin your life?

Arnold: When I was young I used to… Wait, I'm not suppose to be telling stories here… Prepare to suffer your doom!

(Austin rushes to Arnold and they fight while Trish phones the ambassador)

Austin: I won't let you steal the instruments!

(Ally, Lexi, Dez & Aaron enters)

Ally: Six against one, not so tough now aren't you?

(Ally & Aaron fights Arnold)

Dez: Are these instruments fake?

Trish: Yeah…

Dez: Shouldn't we tell him?

Lexi & Trish: No!

(Arnold uses his shield to shield himself from the laser that Ally beamed and deflects it towards Dez, Trish & Lexi)

Austin: Look out!

(Lexi presses her watch and activates the force field)

Trish: That was close…

(Arnold uses his force field to push Ally, Aaron & Austin and they went crashing on the instruments)

Austin: Ally are you okay?

Ally: I'm fine.

(Austin, Aaron, Dez, Ally, Lexi & Trish runs after Arnold)

Aaron: After him!

(Lexi takes a shortcut)

Arnold: You'll never catch me!

(Lexi puts out her foot and trips him)

Lexi: Yes!

Austin: Don't let him escape!

(Dez & Aaron pins him to the ground)

Arnold: And you caught me…

Ambassador: I came as soon as you called.

(The police drag Arnold out)

Ambassador: Good job agents. You are being sent back to the United States

Lexi: Aww? No shopping?

Ambassador: Maybe next time…

[Back in the headquarters]

President: Agents, we are very proud of your outstanding performances. And because of the completion of your mission, I am hereby declaring you as official back up spies.

Austin: I guess we'll see you again sometime?

President: Definitely.

(They are directed to a room. They get locked in the room and gas starts to fill the room)

Dez: I'm getting…

Ally: Very…

Aaron: Sleepy…

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Aaron, & Lexi wakes up and finds their selves on the couch)

Austin: What happened?

Trish: I have a feeling they gassed us so we won't know their location.

Lester: How's Canada? Is it cold? Was there snow?

Ally: We didn't… Ohh sure…

Lexi: Guess we're stuck here for the rest of the holidays…

Lester: What do you mean? It's Sunday today… School resumes tomorrow!

Trish: What?

Austin: We were too busy we forgot about the date…

(They all fell back on the couch)


	6. Ep 6 Musicals & Mansions

[In school; Fourth period]

*Bell Rings*

(Principal Carter speaks through the speaker: Attention students. The Drama department is now holding auditions for the High School Musical. If you are interested, please meet Mrs. Stonehead in the theatre in twenty minutes.)

Austin: Hey guys! Why are you wearing pajamas Dez?

Dez: I lost my jeans. Luckily I have my pajamas in my locker.

Lexi: Why do you have your pajamas in your locker?

Dez: Duh, in case I lost my jeans.

Trish: Guess what!

Ally: You got a job?

Trish: No, I'm going to audition for the musical!

(Austin, Ally, Dez and Lexi laughs)

Trish: Why are you laughing?

Ally: Do you even know what a musical is?

Trish: Yes Ally, I do.

Austin: You have to sing.

Trish: I can sing… Don't even think about laughing!

Lexi: Are you sure? Have you thought about this?

Trish: Yeah…

Dez: I've heard you sing… And it you are terrib… (Trish glares at him) ly good… Where's Aaron?

Trish: Oh don't change the subject!

Lexi: He's away… for the whole week.

Ally: So who else is going to audition?

Lexi: I am!

Austin: Me too… How about you Ally?

Ally: I'm good… and besides, I have to help Dez take care of their house.

Austin: Ok, well I guess we'll see you later?

Ally: Yup… Good luck! (Kisses Austin on the cheek)

Austin: Thanks (Smiles)

(Austin, Trish and Lexi heads down to the theatre)

Ally: So what exactly are we going to do?

Dez: My dad's going on a business trip and no one's going to take care of his house.

Ally: Don't you live in the same house?

Dez: Nope, I live with my mom.

Ally: Divorced?

Dez: Nope. They just live in different houses.

Ally: O-kay… So how are we going there?

Dez: By car.

Ally: Whose car?

Dez: Ally, you have so much questions.

Ally: Let's just go…

[In the theatre]

Mrs. Stonehead: Okay students, show me what you can do if you want to get the lead parts.

Lexi: I'm getting that last lead part.

Trish: I will.

(Lexi and Trish glares at each other)

Lexi: May the best actress win. Break a leg.

Trish: I'll break your leg!

Austin: Girls, no fighting….

(Lexi walks up to the stage and starts singing)

Mrs. Stonehead: Magnificent voice!

Trish: You call that magnificent? She sounds like a cat giving birth!

Mrs. Stonehead: Have you ever heard a cat giving birth?

Trish: No…

Austin: I have!

(Mrs. Stonehead and Trish look at him confused)

Austin: I was at a veterinarian… (He imitates the sound he heard)

Trish: That's a dog giving birth!

Austin: Ohh…

Trish: I'll show you a magnificent voice.

Austin: You might want to cover your ears.

(Trish runs up to the stage)

Trish: Austin, I can hear you.

Mrs. Stonehead: Enough with the singing, show me some moves!

(Austin runs up to the stage)

Austin: I'm full of that!

[Outside Dez's house]

Ally: Where's your house?

Dez: (Points to the huge gate of a mansion) Behind that gate.

(Ally laughs very hard)

Ally: Stop telling jokes!

Dez: I'm not kidding Ally.

Ally: Oh you were serious?

Dez: Yes, I was.

Ally: I can't really tell if you're serious or not.

Dez: Let's just go.

[In the mansion]

Ally: Woah! Your house is huge!

Dez: Nahh.. And it's my dad's house, not mine…

Ally: How can you not live here?

Dez: Cause I live with my mom…

Ally: So we just need to take care of this house?

Dez: And we need to take care of his pet cat.

Ally: That should be easy…

*Loud growl*

Ally: *screams* what was that?!

Dez: Did I mention my dad's cat is huge?

Ally: What do you mean huge?!

Dez: His cat is a Tiger…

Ally: You didn't say anything about a tiger!

[At the school theatre]

(Trish swirls from the left to the right side of the stage)

*Loud bang*

Austin: Trish? Are you okay?

(Trish goes back on stage)

Trish: I'm fine…

(The three argues and fight)

Austin: I'm getting that last part!

Trish: No I am!

Lexi: No one's getting it but me!

Mrs. Stonehead: Stop!

(The three stops and look at her)

Mrs. Stonehead: The three of you are full of… something… Do you know what I thought of your performances?

Lexi: Extra ordinary?

Austin: Excellent?

Trish: Amazing?

Mrs. Stonehead: Garbage! The three of you are out!

Austin, Lexi & Trish: What?!

Mrs. Stonehead: Let me make it clear… Next!

(Austin, Trish & Lexi walks toward the exit)

Austin: I can't believe we fought for that stupid musical.

Lexi: Yeah…

(A kid goes up to the stage and imitates a cat giving birth)

Mrs. Stonehead: Bravo! You got the part!

Trish: What?!

Lexi: Unbelievable…

Austin: That does not sound like a cat. This is how it should be…

Trish & Lexi: No!

Austin: Why?

Trish: Let's just go to Dez's house…

Lexi: Where is it?

Trish: Oh, we should probably find that… I know, his locker!

(Trish, Lexi and Austin runs to Dez's locker)

Lexi: How do we open it? And how do you know it's there?

Trish: All his personal stuff is written on his Journal… And it's obviously his birthday…

(Trish starts to turn his lock but stops)

Trish: When's his birthday?

Austin: January 28, that's number one, then twenty-eight.

Lexi: What's the last one?

Trish: Five…

Lexi: What's that number for?

Trish: He was born five months late.

Lexi: Really?

Austin: No, she's just kidding. He was five when his brain started to develop.

Trish: Haha! Good one. It's his favorite number.

Austin: I wasn't kidding…

(Trish opens his locker and checks his Journal)

[In the mansion]

(Ally and Dez comes out of a huge cage)

Ally: I can't believe it took us an hour to feed that tiger.

Dez: Want to get a snack?

Ally: Sure…

(Ally and Dez heads to the kitchen but forgets to lock the cage door. The tiger opens the door and gets out of the cage)

[In the kitchen]

Ally: This kitchen is huge!

(Ally opens the fridge)

Ally: This is empty.

Dez: Check the cabinets.

Ally: It's also empty.

*Loud noise*

Ally: What was that?

Dez: I'll check.

(Dez looks out the kitchen and comes back)

Dez: It's the tiger. (Realizes he just saw the tiger in the living room) Uh-oh...

Ally: We forgot to lock the cage!

(Ally and Dez rushes out of the living room)

Ally: I see stars… Room getting dark…

(Ally faints and Dez catches her)

Dez: Ally! Wake up!

(Ally wakes up)

Ally: I just had the weirdest dream…

Dez: It wasn't a dream…

Ally: What?! Oh we better get him back to his cage.

Dez: Great idea. Here kitty-cat…

*The tiger roars*

Dez: Nevermind, you can stay there…

(The tiger jumps on tables and wrecks the sofa. It knocks over some vases and destroyed the whole living room)

Ally: Back to your cage…

(Austin, Trish & Lexi enters)

Lexi: Wow this is huge!

*The tiger roars*

Austin: Why is the tiger out of his cage?!

Ally: We forgot to lock it…

Trish: I'll handle this…

(Trish pulls out a whistle and blows it. The tiger walks back to it's cage and Trish locks it)

Ally: How did you do that?

Trish: I got a job at the zoo yesterday.

Austin: Wow.

Dez: We should clean up…

Ally: So what happened to the auditions?

Austin: Awesome!

Lexi: It was great…

Trish: Total garbage…

Ally: Huh?

Austin: We stunk…


	7. Ep 7 Parties & Proms

[At Ally's practice room]

Trish: Are you ready for the prom tomorrow?

Ally: Yes! I have my dress ready, I have a full day at the salon tomorrow to do my hair and make-up and but I have no date yet… But still I…

Trish: (Interrupts Ally) Ally! I only asked you one question.

Ally: Oh sorry…

Trish: You look so nervous.

Ally: Why'd you say that?

Trish: Well because you're reading your book upside down… And you talk a lot when you're nervous.

Ally: Take care of the store for me tomorrow.

Trish: But the prom's tomorrow!

Ally: Exactly! I knew you don't have a date so you won't go.

Trish: Ally?!

Ally: What?

Trish: Of course I'm going! I have a date.

(Ally laughs and Trish glares at her)

Ally: Fine…

Trish: Has… (A knock on the door interrupts her)

Ally: Come in!

Lexi: Ally, you better go downstairs.

Ally: What's wrong?

(Ally rushes downstairs and sees candles on the staircase. She sees roses scattered on the floor)

Ally: Why is it so dark?

(Austin enters the door with a bouquet of flowers)

Austin: Like it?

Ally: What are these for?

(Trish & Lexi goes down the stairs and walks behind Austin)

Austin: Just sit down right here.

(Ally goes down the stair and sits on the couch. Dez and Aaron enter the store. Aaron starts to play the guitar while Lexi hums a tune)

Austin: (Kneels down in front of Ally) Ally?

Ally: Yes Austin? (Blushes)

Austin: Will you go to the prom with me?

(Trish puts up a sign with the letter P. Aaron stops playing the guitar and puts up a sign with the letter R. Lexi puts up a sign with the letter O and Dez puts up a sign with the letter M and a question mark but upside down)

Ally: Prow?

Austin: Dez?

Dez: Oh sorry… (Flips his sign)

Ally: Of course Austin! (Hugs Austin)

Lexi: Aww…

Aaron: I gotta feeling

Lexi: Stop, It's not an appropriate song for this kind of situation.

Aaron: *Laughs* ok…

Lexi: Hey! Have you asked me to the prom yet?

Aaron: Yes I did.

Lexi: When?

(Balloons fell from the ceiling and Aaron takes a bouquet of flowers from behind the counter)

Aaron: Will you go to the prom with me?

Lexi: Let me think about it, yes!

Ally: Anyways Trish, who's your date?

Trish: Dez…

Lexi: Aww… are you two dating now?

Dez: No! We just don't have dates so we're going together…

Lexi: Okay. Let's get our dresses ready!

Ally: It's 10 in the evening. Nah… Let's go!

(Lexi, Trish and Ally leaves)

Austin: A night to remember.

Aaron: Definitely

Dez: Not for me.

Austin: Don't worry Dez, you'll enjoy Trish's company.

Dez: Yeah right

Austin: Yes Dez, I'm right.

[At school the next day; Lunch]

Ally: Hey guys! Dj Earworm is our Dj tonight!

Aaron: Awesome!

Lexi: We're going to go now, we have some preparing to do.

(Ally, Trish and Lexi heads for the salon)

Dez: Can't believe school's half day just so the girls could prepare. What time is the prom?

Austin: Eight

Aaron: Don't forget about the after party at ten!

Dez: We'll obviously gonna be there…

Austin: I heard that some seniors would crash the party.

Aaron: That's just a rumor.

Dez: Let's go!

[At the parking lot]

(Dez, Aaron and Austin comes out of Dez's house wearing suits)

Aaron: Where's our ride?

(A white Limousine parks in front of them)

Dez: There!

Aaron: Are you serious?!

Dez: Yeah I'm serious.

Aaron: I can't really tell if you're serious or not.

Austin: Sweet ride!

Dez: You eat cars?

Austin: (Confused) Let's pick up the girls…

[At Ally's house]

(Ally, Lexi and Trish waits in the living room wearing dresses. Ally wearing a red dress, Lexi wearing pink while Trish wears purple)

Ally: Where are the guys?

Lexi: Yeah, this dress is getting itchy, and it's so hot in here!

Trish: They'll be here…

*The limousine honks*

Lexi: That must be them!

Trish: (Looks out the window) Awesome! We're taking a limo.

(Ally, Trish & Lexi exits the house and walks towards the limo in slow motion)

Dez: Why are you walking in slow motion?

Ally: We looked better in slow motion.

Austin: You don't need to walk slowly to look better, being just you makes you amazing (Smiles)

Ally: *Giggles*Nah… Really?

Austin: *Laughs* Yes…

[At school]

(Austin, Ally, Aaron, Lexi, Dez and Trish enters the gym)

Ally: Wow, this place is amazing!

Austin: Care to dance, my lady?

Ally: It's my pleasure…

Trish: Ally, remember, it's slow dancing not… Your kind of dancing…

Aaron: Let's dance?

Lexi: Sure (Smiles)

(Aaron and Lexi runs up to Austin & Ally and starts slow dancing)

Dez: Want to dance?

Trish: No

Dez: Exactly what I thought

(Dez & Trish sits by the back)

[After 20 minutes]

DJ Earworm: Enough with the slow dancing, let's dance! (He plays one of his mashups)

Dez: Wanna dance now?

Trish: Ahh ok.

(Austin, Ally, Trish, Lexi, Aaron & Dez dances together)

Ally: Bes night ever!

(Ally dances her best moves)

Trish: Ally!

Ally: What?

Dez: This is prom…

Trish: Not your house…

Austin: Why her house?

Lexi: I bet she dances like that in her house.

Trish: Actually, she does…

Ally: Fine

DJ Earworm: (Stops the music) Sorry to disrupt the music but we have an announcement!

(The principal goes up to the stage)

Principal Carter: Enjoying the prom?

Everyone: Yeah! *Cheering*

Principal Carter: This is the moment everyone's been waiting for! This year, we have a twist. Instead of voting for your Prom King & Queen, we'll choose them on the spot!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

Principal Carter: Whomever the spotlight points to is our Prom King & Queen. Let the lights find our King & Queen!

(The spotlight looks for a couple and stops at…)

Principal Carter: Our Prom King & Queen is, Trish & Dez! Come up here!

Ally: Oh my gosh Trish, that's shocking, but congrats!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

Aaron: Good job Dez!

(Trish & Dez slowly walks up to the stage. Principal Carter puts the crowns on Trish and Dez)

Principal Carter: Time for your dance!

Trish & Dez: We're good.

Principal Carter: Ok, well enjoy the rest of the night! Goodnight and seniors, drive safely.

Zac: After party at my house everyone!

Everyone: Whoo! (Heads towards the exit)

Aaron: let's go!

(The group heads to the limousine and drives towards Zac's house)

[At Zac's house]

(Austin & Ally dancing)

Ally: Do you know what?

Austin: What?

Ally: We haven't had our first kiss…

Austin: Time will come (smiles)

Dez: This party is great!

Lexi: We kind of need to get out now…

Trish: Why?

Aaron: Party's crashed.

Austin: I knew it!

Lexi: Well not by the seniors…

Dez: Then?

Aaron: Zac's parents…

Trish: Well still seniors.

Aaron: Let's just go.

Zac: Sorry everyone! We'll continue this some other day… Oh I meant night!

Zac's Mother: You're grounded.

Everyone: *Laughs*

[At Dez's house]

Trish: Today's the best day!

Austin: Sure is…

Ally: Is this our only prom?

Lexi: Nope.

Ally: I'm tired…

Austin: Let's go then…

(Austin, Ally, Lexi and Aaron heads out)

Trish: Thanks Dez for tonight.

Dez: No problem… And Trish, you looked wonderful tonight (Smiles)

Trish: Did you eat anything weird?

Dez: No…

Trish: Good… (Smiles and then leaves)


	8. Ep 8 Lockers & Lovers

[At the food court]

Trish & Ally: Aahhh! (Jumps up in joy)

Lexi: What's wrong?

Trish: There's nothing wrong.

Lexi: Then what's right?

Ally: Selena Gomez is performing at the mall tonight!

Trish: What's with the popcorn?

Aaron: They're giving away free popcorn as an advertisement for the carnival later.

Austin: Wait did you say Selena Gomez?

Lexi: Yeah, you heard them right.

(Nelson walks by wearing a helmet, and thick protective clothing)

Lexi: What's with the clothes? Last time I remembered we're in Miami not Canada.

Nelson: These aren't winter clothes.

Aaron: Then why are you dressed up like that?

Nelson: Haven't you heard? There is a cannibal in Miami. This is for protection.

Ally: Nelson, it's a carnival… not a cannibal…

Nelson: Aww nartz! I guess I'll just take this off…

Ally: Are you wearing anything underneath?

Nelson: Nope.

Lexi: Then don't take it off!

Aaron: Go back to your house and do that there.

Nelson: Ok (Nelson leaves)

Austin: It's weird how he goes around the mall without his parents or any adult.

Trish: Yeah…

Austin: Anyways, Ally do you want to ride the Lover's boat at the carnival?

Ally: Of course (Smiles)

Aaron: Let's all go! How about we invite Selena with us?

Dez: Can't. I'm getting this new locker. You know that big locker by the cafeteria? The student who has that locker left the school and now it's being auctioned off!

Trish: And I will go to the school and get that locker.

Dez: No I will.

Trish: Not if I get there first. (Trish runs)

Dez: I'm total gonna get that locker…

Aaron: Then run after her!

Dez: Oh right. (Runs after Trish)

Ally: So you personally know Selena Gomez?

Aaron: She was the reason I became a famous singer. She invited me to her concert when she heard my demo.

Random girl: Aahhh! It's Aaron Moon! Can I get your autograph?

Aaron: Sure! (Autographs her shirt at the back)

Random girl: Thanks! (Smiles then leaves)

Ally: Why'd you put "Signature"? You're supposed to put your own signature not the word signature.

Aaron: That explains why my manager signs my contracts for me…

Ally: So am I gonna meet Selena Gomez?!

Aaron: Wait… (On the phone with Selena) Ok… See you there… (Hangs up) Yes she can come!

Ally: Aahhh! I'm gonna meet Selena! (Dances around and hits her head on the wall.

Austin: Are you okay?

Ally: Yeah I'm fine…

Austin: How many fingers…?

Ally: (Interrupts Austin) Two.

Austin: I haven't shown it yet…

Ally: Oh that was my finger…

[At the carnival]

Aaron: Selena texted and said she's on her way. She'll meet us at the Lover's boat ride.

Ally: I can't wait to meet her!

Austin: Won't people run after her?

Aaron: We'll have the ride in private.

Lexi: Let's go!

[Outside the ride]

Selena: Hey guys! Good thing no one noticed me.

Aaron: Then why are you so tired?

Selena: Okay, well everyone noticed me…

Ally: Aahhh! I can't believe I'm meeting Selena Gomez!

Selena: You must be Ally!

Ally: She knows my name!

Aaron: Remember Lexi? And this is Austin, my brother.

Selena: Yes Lexi, love your outfits!

Lexi: Thanks!

Selena: And Austin Moon… Internet Sensation…

Lexi: Let's go!

(Lexi leaves her half-full drink on top of the control panel)

Austin: Ally and I can take the first boat…

(Austin & Ally takes the first boat while Lexi, Aaron & Selena takes the second boat. The first boat leaves and after a minute, the second boat departs)

Austin: So I guess we can call this our second date?

Ally: No, every time I'm with you, it already feels like a date. So this is probably our hundredth date *Laughs*

Austin: Aww… You are so sweet! (Taps her nose) Anyways, I have a question…

[Second boat]

Lexi: So you're going to perform at the mall tonight?

Selena: Yeah! I'm so excited!

Aaron: Me too!

Lexi: For her performance?

Aaron: No, I'm just excited! But I can't wait to see her perform too.

Lexi: Is that real fur? (Points to her bag)

Selena: No, it's a bag… Made with… fur…

Lexi: It looks nice!

Selena: Thanks! But it's not real fur…

Aaron: It says made with real fur.

Selena: Look! There's a fox!

*The fox growls at her*

Selena: And it's real…

Lexi: It's probably mad at you…

Aaron: Yeah, you're bag was probably one of it's parent.

Selena: My bag's fur is white, that fox is red.

Aaron: Who knows, he's probably adopted.

Selena: Why is there a fox in here?

Aaron: That's common here… You see all kinds of animals in the mall…

Lexi: Last week, there was an ostrich at Ally's store…

[First boat]

Ally: So what's your question?

Austin: I just anted to know that if…

[Outside the ride]

(A gust of wind knocks over Lexi's drink, which malfunctions the control panel)

[First boat]

(The boat stops)

Austin: What just happened?

Ally: The boat got faster. (Sarcastic)

Austin: No it didn't…

Ally: Obviously, the boat stopped.

Austin: We're stuck?

[At the school]

Trish: I'm getting that locker!

Dez: No I am!

(Trish & Dez runs to the locker)

Trish: I want to get that locker.

Dez: No I will!

(Trish chases Dez)

Dez: Help! Mad person attack!

(Dez trips and gets dragged by Trish)

Mr. Stein: Whoever want to buy the locker, please listen for the auction…

Trish: You'll never get that locker!

Dez: What do you need that locker for anyways?

Trish: I'll put my lamp in there and hide in it between classes. That locker's big enough for me to sleep I it! I can even bring a pillow.

Dez: That's stupid.

Trish: You think mine's stupid? Let's hear yours.

Dez: I'm going to put all my stuff in it.

Trish: Huh, first time you didn't answer anything stupid…

Dez: Like my pet!

Trish: And your answer's stupid.

Dez: Your idea's stupid!

Trish: Okay, how about this. You let me get the locker and I'll let you use it every Friday for one week.

Dez: Hmm… everyday for one week? Yes! It's a deal!

Trish: Huh, stupid…

Dez: What?

Trish: I said awesome!

Mr. Stein: And the locker goes to Natasha!

Trish & Dez: What?!

Mr. Stein: I said the locker goes to Natasha.

Trish: We know, we heard you the first time.

Dez: I can't believe neither of us got the locker.

Trish: And after all I've been through…

Dez: All you did was chase me and drag me, and any other word that causes pain.

Trish: Exactly.

Dez: Let's just go back to the mall…

Trish: I totally forgot about Selena's performance!

Dez: Well then let's go!

Trish: I know that…

[Second boat]

Selena: We're stuck here?!

Aaron: Are you in a hurry?

Selena: I'm performing at the mall remember?

Lexi: Then let's go!

(Lexi, Aaron and Selena gets off the boat and looks for Austin & Ally)

Austin: The ride broke down!

Selena: We kind of figured that out.

Ally: You're gonna miss your performance.

Lexi: Where's the exit?

Aaron: It's so dark here…

Ally: Does anyone have a flashlight?

Selena: Who would bring flashlight to a carnival ride?

Austin: Dez would.

(Selena gives him a confused look)

Austin: You should see his backpack.

Lexi: He does have weird things in it.

Selena: People?! We're stuck in here!

Ally: Oh right.

[Outside the road]

Selena's bodyguard #1: The drink spilled on the control panel!

Ride Operator: The repair man will be here.

Selena's bodyguard #2: Fix it fast.

Ride Operator: Oh here's the repair man.

(The repair man fixes the control panel)

[In the ride]

(The light turns on)

Selena: Finally!

Austin: Let's follow the boats.

[Outside the ride]

Selena: Fresh air!

Ally: We better hurry up!

Lexi: Where are you performing?

Selena: At the mall's auditorium.

Aaron: The mall has an auditorium?

Austin: Yeah.

(Trish & Dez runs up to them)

Trish: Selena! I'm a big fan!

Selena: I suppose your Trish & Dez?

Dez: Yup!

Trish: What happened to you guys?

Austin: Long story.

Lexi: We got stuck in the ride.

Trish: That wasn't a long story.

Austin: Guess not.

[At the mall auditorium]

Host: Tonight, we have a special guest!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

Host: Here to sing, "Hit the Lights", Selena Gomez!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

Selena: It's the boy you never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away  
It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'll do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

[Chorus]  
Hit the lights, let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
Hit the lights, let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way  
Hit the lights, let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

So let's go go go go  
All the way, yeah let's go go go go  
Night and day, from the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever

[Chorus]  
Hit the lights, let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

[Bridge]  
It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way  
Hit the lights, let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*


	9. Ep 9 Tours & Talents

[At the Sonic Boom]

(Aaron turns off the TV]

Aaron: Guess what!

Trish: What?

Aaron: I said guess.

Ally: We don't want to.

Aaron: Fine!

Austin: So what?

Aaron: So what what?

Dez: What were we supposed to guess?

Aaron: Oh, Iron Weasel is in Miami!

Dez: Iron who?

Ally: Never heard of them.

Aaron: Iron weasel! My favorite band?

Trish: Ohh… Still don't know them.

Dez: Is that a type of weasel?

Aaron: No! It's a band…

Dez: Wait… What's a weasel?

Austin: So, they're here in Miami?

Aaron: Yes! And I've been dying to get their autograph. And, my dream is to perform with them live on stage!

Trish: I thought your dream was to have a pony?

Aaron: That too…

Ally: Then go to their concert!

Aaron: Tickets' sold out.

Dez: No it's not.

Aaron: Yes it is.

Dez: No listen. (Turns up the volume of the radio)

Ally: Where'd you get the radio? We don't have one of those.

Dez: My backpack.

Radio Announcer: Whoever our hundredth caller is will win a ticket to Iron Weasel's concert!

Aaron: Give me your phone.

Trish: Why?

Aaron: Just give me!

Trish: Ok! (Gives her phone to Aaron)

(Aaron dials some number)

Radio Announcer: Hi! You're the ninety-ninth caller. Sorry, better luck next time.

Aaron: What?! Ninety-ninth?!

Radio Announcer: Here's our winner! What's your name?

Dez: Dez!

Aaron: Dez?

Ally: Dez?

Lexi: Dez won!

Aaron: Dez give me the phone!

(Dez gives him the phone)

Aaron: Hello?... Yeah!... Got it… (Hangs up) I won!

Austin: Awesome!

Aaron: Thanks Dez!

Dez: No problem.

(Aaron leaves shouting "I'm going to Iron Weasel's concert!")

Austin: So who's joining the talent show?

Ally: Don't look at me.

Lexi: We weren't looking at you.

Austin: Ally wrote this song and I'll perform it at the talent show. They said it will be the official theme song for it!

Trish: I'm gonna sing.

Dez: I'll play the drums… And sing a little.

Austin: Ally, how about you?

Ally: Yeah, I'm performing… (Sarcastic)

Austin: Really?!

Ally: No! You know I have stage fright.

[At the concert the next day]

Aaron: (On the phone) Yeah, I didn't go to the school talent show so I could go to the concert. (Hangs up)

(Aaron goes backstage; He knocks on the Iron Weasel's dressing room door)

Ash: Come in!

Aaron: Iron Weasel! Big fan! I'm…

Tripp: Aaron Moon!

Aaron: You know my name?!

Ash: We saw your nametag.

Tripp: No, we love your music!

Aaron: Really?! I love your music too!

Derek: Everyone does!

Burger: Well, except for my mom… and dad… and siblings… and…

Tripp: (Interrupts him) Are you done?

Burger: And my dog…

Ash: That explains why he moans when he hears us perform… I thought dogs like weasels?

Tripp: I thought your dog's deaf?

Burger: He's not deaf, he just can't hear…

Tripp: How could he have heard us perform?

Burger: I told you he's not deaf…

Tripp: Sorry about my band, they are dumb…

Derek: Hey! We're not dumb… we just don't think…

Aaron: It's all good… I had a pet once… He couldn't see but he wasn't blind.

Tripp: How do I say this nicely, your brain is as small as Ash's brain… Nonetheless, still a big fan!

Aaron: Thanks! I think…

Derek: So what can we do for you?

Aaron: Since I was ten, my dream was to be able to perform with you on stage.

Burger: Huh, I thought your dream was to own a pony?

Aaron: How do you even know that?

Derek: Everyone knows that a ten year old's dream is to own a pony.

Ash: No! When I was ten, my dream was to grow up…

Tripp: Which so far has not yet been fulfilled.

Burger: I'm sure he will soon.

Tripp: We'd love to perform with you tonight!

Aaron: Can I invite my friends to watch it?

Derek: Sure! I don't think they'll mind letting them in for free…

Aaron: Thanks!

Tripp: Let's practice?

Ash: Guess what!

Derek: What?

Ash: My dream came true!

Tripp: You finally realized that you're a grown man?

Ash: No… My mom said that there's a stray pony at my backyard!

[At the school]

Lexi: Aaron's expecting us there in a few hours.

Austin: Got it.

Host: Thanks for that wonderful puppet show! Hope you washed those socks… And now, a performance from Austin Moon! The theme song for our talent show, "I'm a Star"!

Austin: This is a song written by my girlfriend and partner, Ally!

Make it happen today

I'll make sure you succeed

Do it in your own way

Everyone knows that you did

Cause I'm a star, I know it

You know that you can do it

Cause I'm a star, I know it

Everyone believes you can do it

Host: Thank you Austin Moon for that theme song! Now, our finale performance, singing a cover of "Rocketeer", Trish & Dez!

Lexi: Is he serious?

Host: Yes… yes I am…

Lexi: Okay…

Trish: Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer  
Let's flyyy…

Dez: Up, up, here we go, go.

Up, up, here we go, go.

Trish: Let's flyyy…  
Dez: Up, up, here we go, go.

Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
To the stars if you really want it,  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared, scared  
We flyin' up, up outta here.

Trish: Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
Let's fly, Yo

Dez: Nah I never been in space before,  
But I never seen a face like yours,  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets,  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it,  
See I never seen the stars this close,  
You got me stuck off the way you glow,  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Trish: Here we go, Come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see,  
Take my hand, close your eyes,  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
Let's flyyy…

Dez: Up, up here we go, go.

Up, up here we go, go.

Trish: Let's flyyy…  
Dez: Up, up here we go, go.

Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows.

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

Host: That was amazing! Seriously, I thought they don't have any talent at all!

Trish: Yes we know… Don't have to rub it on our faces!

Host: Thank you Trish & Dez!

[Backstage]

Ally: Trish, Dez, That was amazing!

Trish: Told you we could sing.

Lexi: Were you lip-syncing?

Trish: Lexi?! Of course not.

Austin: I wasn't expecting that. Dez has been my best friend for more than ten years know and I didn't know he could sing!

Dez: We know, we're amazing…

Austin: We should watch Aaron perform with Iron Weasel. He's finally fulfilled his dream.

Trish: Still doesn't have a pony.

Dez: Aren't we going to wait till they announce the winner?

Lexi: We're gonna be late.

Host: And the winner is… *Drumroll* Trish & Dez!

Ally: You won!

(Trish & Dez goes back to the stage)

Host: Anything to say?

Trish: I need a new job.

Host: What?

Trish: Nothing. See ya! (Runs out with the trophy)

Host: Trish & Dez everyone!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*

[At the concert]

Ash: You know, I have another dream that no one has ever done before.

Derek: Meet SpongeBob?

Burger: Eat?

Aaron: Everyone can eat.

Burger: I know, I just want to eat.

Ash: Visit the sun!

Tripp: That's impossible, You'll burn and die.

Derek: Great!

Ash: I'll go there at night… Common sense!

Aaron: Did he go to high school?

Tripp: I doubt it.

(Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez shows up)

Tripp, Derek, Burger & Ash: Aahhh!

Ally: Why?

Tripp: Annoying Arlene?

Trish: Me?

Dez: She isn't Arlene, but she is annoying…

(Trish hits him on the shoulder)

Dez: Ouch! You know I have sensitive shoulders!

Tripp: Sorry, you look exactly like my friend Arlene… Well not my friend, but you get the point…

Aaron: Let's go?

Lexi: Good luck!

[At the stage]

Host: Tonight, Iron Weasel has a special guest, Aaron Moon! Singing "Weasel Rock you", Iron Weasel featuring Aaron Moon!

Derek: Thanks Josh!

Host: It's John.

Derek: I don't care…

Tripp: Hit it!

Iron Weasel ft. Aaron:

Rockin' out and hangin' out  
that's what I'm all about  
I'm in the band and we demand  
you hear the Weasel shout!

We blow out amps, 'cause we're the champs  
at losing all control  
We crank it loud when there's no crowd  
because that's how we roll.  
Can't stop rockin' with my boys,  
can't stop makin' so much noise!

WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
On stage we're wild and crazy!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
Back home we're wild and lazy!  
WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
With a heavy metal smack!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
The weasel's comin' back!

WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!

WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
On stage we're wild and crazy!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
Back home we're wild and lazy  
WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
With a heavy metal smack!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
The weasel's comin' back!

WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
Weasel will rock you!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
WEASEL ROCK YOU!  
Weasel will rock you!  
WEASEL SHOCK YOU!  
The weasel's comin' back!

Hold onto your head!  
WEASEL ROCK YOU!

Everyone: Whoo! *Cheering*


End file.
